


Sick Buddies

by Booksinvolved



Series: Dream Team [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinvolved/pseuds/Booksinvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi is down with the flu, Kirigiri is out of town, and reluctant!Togami has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I know this is part of a series, but these are all actually stand-alone fics that you can read without reading the others! I hope you like it :)

Naegi sniffled. 

"Please stop." Togami said peevishly. 

Naegi opened his mouth to respond, but was overcome by an unexpected sneeze and his ahoge quivered agitatedly. He wrinkled his eyes and scrunched up his nose apologetically. 

"Sorry." He croaked. 

Togami glared at Naegi through his glasses, but chose to reply with only a scoff as he returned his gaze to the paper he had been working on all weekend. Save for a few muted sniffles and coughs in the background, it was quiet. Naegi rubbed his forehead miserably and tried to wriggle further into his blanket while making as little noise as possible. He wished, for the fifth time that day, that he hadn't come down with a flu the day Kirigiri was out of town. He suspected that Togami, in the absence of Kirigiri's watchful eye, had slipped something into his food (he _was_ always going on about how no meal was complete without supplements), but he had no way of proving it. 

Naegi - whose foot had slid a _little_ too far - yelped as his wriggling caused him to slide further along the sofa than he would have liked. 

Togami dropped his pen with an exasperated sigh, and Naegi couldn't help but be fascinated by the variety of exasperated expressions he seemed to have at his disposal. 

"Why can't you go to your _own_ room?" Togami asked irritatedly. 

"Hm?" Naegi mumbled, too preoccupied with staring intently at the different expressions of the same emotion that Togami's face was able to make. 

Togami's face turned red and he snapped, "What?" 

"What?" Naegi asked innocently. 

Togami sighed (again) and pushed his chair back. 

"I'm making food." He announced. "When you finish eating, you can go to your room." 

It wasn't so much a request as it was a command.  


* * *

  


The soup rippled slightly in the bowl, the light reflecting off its surface taunting Naegi. He inspected the soup closely, his nose barely touching it. It didn't look suspicious, and if he hadn't been ill, he would have known that it didn't smell suspicious either. But he narrowed his eyes anyway, trying to detect the faintest trace of a supplement. 

"Are you going to inhale it?" Togami questioned. "Just drink the damn soup."

Naegi looked up at him, debating whether or not the risk was worth it. 

It wasn't. 

"Give me yours." He said. 

"What?" 

"Give me yours." He repeated, stretching out one arm. He knew that Togami, who was not past sneaking supplements into other people's food, always took his own supplements _after_ he had eaten. 

Togami stared at him disbelievingly. 

"Why?" He demanded finally. 

"I know you put something in my food." Naegi blew his nose, as if to make a point. 

Togami scoffed. "My supplements would only make you _healthier_! And I didn't put any in your soup." 

"There's enough soup in that bowl to share." Naegi sniffled again, looking at Togami with miserable eyes. 

"Save that for Kirigiri." Togami muttered, but he held out his bowl anyway. 

With a smile that lit up the room (even when he was down with the flu), Naegi slurped down half of Togami's soup (it was closer to three-quarters, but the older boy made no comment). Ten minutes later, Naegi felt much better as he lay back down, and Togami carried the bowls back to the kitchen, muttering about ungrateful flatmates. 

Two hours later, Togami sniffled. 

Less than an hour after that, Togami shook the room with a tremendous sneeze and his glasses slid down his nose. 

Later that evening, Kirigiri walked in to find the two of them huddled in their blankets on the sofa, staring at her with bright eyes and sniffling with red noses.


End file.
